beatmaniafandomcom-20200213-history
NEW SENSATION -mou, anata shika mienai-
Lyrics Game Size Japanese キラキラ はじける　明かりに とびだせば はじまる ワンダーランド！ 目にうつる「わたし」 ほんとの「ワタシ」 さあ キュッと だきしめてね? おねがい！ CATCH ME UP! LOOK ME UP! 世界中が マイ・ステージ それでも ひとりのレディーだもん　みつけて！ CATCH ME UP! LOOK ME UP! ぜんぶ　みせちゃうからね! ずっと わたしだけを みててね でも、たった一人の そう、たった一人の キミに いつかぜけを 奪われちゃいたい！ （もう、あなたしかみえない！！！！！） CATCH ME UP! LOOK ME UP! 世界中が マイ・ステージ それでも 恋するレディーだもん　さがして！ CATCH ME UP! LOOK ME UP! 世界中の 視線の中で いつか 出会える ときまで! Romaji kirakira hajikeru akari ni tobidaseba hajimaru WONDERLAND! me ni utsuru "watashi" honto no "watashi" saa kyutto dakishimete ne? onegai! CATCH ME UP! LOOK ME UP! sekaijuu ga MY STAGE soredemo hitori no LADY mon mitsukete! CATCH ME UP! LOOK ME UP! zenbu misechau kara ne! zutto watashi dake wo mitete ne demo, tatta hitori no sou, tatta hitori no kimi ni itsuka ze ke wo ubaware chaitai! (mou, anata shika mienai!!!!!) CATCH ME UP! LOOK ME UP! sekaijuu ga MY STAGE soredemo koisuru LADY da mon sagashite! CATCH ME UP! LOOK ME UP! sekaijuu no shisen no naka de itsuka dearu toki made! Song Connections / Remixes * NEW SENSATION -もう、あなたしか見えない- has a naming style similar to that of an earlier SUPER STAR 満 -MITSURU- song: in this case, NEW GENERATION -もう、お前しか見えない- from beatmania IIDX 15 DJ TROOPERS. * A long version of NEW SENSATION -もう、あなたしか見えない- can be found on SUPER STAR 満-MITSURU-'s album, ONLY ONE ACT. Trivia * NEW SENSATION -もう、あなたしか見えない-'s subtitle, "mou, anata shika mienai", translates to "now, I cannot see anyone but you". * VJ GYO considered making a new character for NEW SENSATION -もう、あなたしか見えない-'s movie before settling on using Acty Aries. * NEW SENSATION -もう、あなたしか見えない-'s video is the first beatmania IIDX movie that used motion capture for character movements. * NEW SENSATION -もう、あなたしか見えない- is used as background music in a mission on the KONAMI arcade game ROAD FIGHTERS (ロードファイターズ). Song Production Information SUPER STAR -MITSURU- Hello, everyone. SUPER STAR -MITSURU- here. Going away from my usual way of making songs, I have produced a cute song featuring the singer Ayaka (SUPER HEROINE -AYAKA-) Love is something that is always on a girl's mind. I reflected this in the high speed of the song. Most of this song is noteworthy because of the music, the movie, and the Charge Notes that I hope will take hold of your heart. You are the only one.... now only I can see you. Video Production Information VJ GYO For a song with a "new sensation", I wanted to make a new type of movie, so for the first time in the IIDX series, I used motion capture technology to help in making the dance. This wasn't just simple running, nor was it one of MITSURU's fully choreographed dances. I had to make one up from other dance moves and teach it to the dancer. However, after recording MAIKO's dance moves, I went full throttle myself in editing the animation. By the way, this would be a great debut event for any idol, fictional or not. I decided to imagine it as a spectacular event. This took me several times to edit and attempt... So, instead of making a new character, I decided to choose a character that many IIDX fans have enjoyed. And I decided to use Acty Aries. I also have to remember to thank the sound team, who ran things smoothly, and AYAKA for her help. Thank you, and I hope to see more in the future. Difficulty & Notecounts beatmania IIDX difficulty rated from 1 to 12. (Ratings and notecounts obtained from BEMANIWiki 2nd and Textage.cc.) Category:IIDX 17 SIRIUS Songs Category:IIDX Songs Category:Songs